bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Spider Splicer
Spider Splicers are Splicers that have gone to an extreme. Able to stick on to the ceiling, perform acrobatic feats impossible to a "pure" human, and twirl red-hot hooks from afar at their foes, Spiders are one of the most difficult Splicers to defeat. BioShock Strategy Cannon Fodder? - Fast and ruthless, they'll force the player to waste ammo just getting a bead on them. They can even be scary at times for their ability to come from just about anywhere. However, using the correct strategy will make them much easier to kill. This Splicer is the only type which doesn't upgrade their fighting capabilities throughout the game. Notable Behavior - Spider Splicers always try to approach from the ceiling, so check frequently. If the player hears the sound of crackling plaster, then it means there is a Spider Splicer in their vicinity (and on the ceiling). When tackling Plastered Splicers in Fort Frolic, this is the only way a player can anticipate an attack. When in combat, these Splicers will first get into melee range, attack the player, then quickly retreat, climb onto the ceiling, throw hooks at the player, and repeat the process. Tips and Tricks: * *A dead Spider Splicer usually yields a Spider Splicer Organ which, if the player has conducted enough research, can be used as a First Aid Kit. This means the player can top up their health after fighting this Splicer type. *Before they attack, Spider Slicers will drop down from the ceiling to put themselves in melee range. When they fall, they take a few seconds of immobility to recover. Use this time to open up with a few Shotgun blasts and they'll die quickly. *Always aim ahead of a Spider Splicer, as by the time the player lines up a shot they will have moved away from the line of fire. By anticipating where the Splicer will go the player can conserve precious ammunition. *A Spider Splicer hook counts as a projectile, and as such it can be thrown back with Telekinesis or Sonic Boom. It is also relatively easy to dodge the projectile if the player has enough space. *Apart from the fact that these Splicers can climb on the ceiling and throw hooks, they fight in a way very similar to Thuggish Splicers. This means melee combat also works against these Splicers. *Traps and other stationary threats are useless against these Splicers, as they can easily dodge them. However, incapacitating the Splicer in some way or using attacks not requiring a great deal of aim will yield a significant advantage against them. *Another strategy is to hack Security Bots to help in the fight, since they will fire at them if they attack the player, and can easily show where they are. Don't let the Bots do all the fighting themselves, though, as the Spider's hook throw can destroy them in two hits each. *This Splicer, as scary as it might be, doesn't actually deal more damage than the other Splicer types. They are more effective at ambushing and evading the player, but only rarely do they actually attack them. Staying calm and aiming well will easily win the fight. Recommended Weapons and Ammunition *Antipersonnel ammo from the Machine Gun or Pistol will usually kill any Splicer in a couple of shots. This is recommended as the Spider Splicer's mobility makes the fight harder to contain than with ground-based enemies. With the Spider Splicer's tendency to dance within close to medium range, the Machine Gun's spread and rate of fire make it a better choice. *The Wrench is actually a good choice, because it doesn't require much aim and these Splicers frequently get into melee range. Upgrading it will enable the player to kill any Spider Splicer before they have a chance of harming the player. Wait for it to close in for melee, backing away slightly to evade its first strike, then circle around it swinging as with any standing enemy. *The Shotgun is recommended against this Splicer type as it produces a wide spread, combating the Spider Splicer's high mobility. However, for full effect it is recommended to use either Electric Buck (followed up with Wrench) or Exploding Buck. *The Grenade Launcher using Heat-Seeking RPGs is a very good choice against Spider Splicers, as it deals high damage with no aiming required. Proximity Mines are only useful against this Splicer type if placed in doorways it must enter to reach the player. Frag Grenades are near useless unless "shotgunned" with the Grenade Immunity weapon upgrade. *The Chemical Thrower is also an excellent choice as it has a high damage output and can be fired in sweeping arcs across the Spider Splicer's path, as well as having a great ammo capacity. All ammo types are good, although it is recommended to save Electric Gel for Big Daddies. *The Crossbow is very hard to use against this Splicer type, although a single shot will kill or severely injure them. As such, it is recommended to use Incendiary Bolts, as one shot from that ammo type will usually kill any Spider Splicer. Don't waste time trying for a headshot; the skill required is either epic or dumb luck. As such, Steel-Tip Bolts aren't recommended, although they do take out a significant chunk of health upon hit. Recommended Plasmids *Sonic Boom has the advantage of not only reflecting away a Spider Splicer's hook, but also knocking them off the ceiling and stunning them, dealing significant damage. As such, it is a recommended Plasmid against this Splicer type. *Insect Swarm has the advantage of not requiring any aim at all, and dealing continuous damage to the Splicer throughout the battle. It can also distract it, preventing it from both attacking the player and dodging their attacks. *Incinerate! has a wide radius, and also deals damage to the Splicer over time, making it a useful tool in the beginning of combat. *Telekinesis is useful in that it can toss large objects at this Splicer and can also throw their hooks back at them for medium to low damage. *Target Dummy will distract this Splicer from the player, allowing them to hit the enemy at their leisure. *Winter Blast will allow this Splicer to be shattered with ease, although at the cost of not being able to loot this Splicer type. *Electro Bolt will stun this Splicer, allowing for an easy kill. However, it is rather difficult to land a successful shot with this Plasmid. Recommended Gene Tonics *Natural Camouflage will help the player ambush and escape from this Splicer type. *The Armored Shell line of Tonics will significantly reduce damage received by a Spider Splicer's attacks. *The Damage Research line of Tonics will greatly increase damage dealt against enemies researched using the Research Camera. This Gene Tonic is dependent on the amount of research done by the player. *The Static Discharge line of Tonics will stun Spider Splicers who hit the player, allowing them to perform a One-Two Punch with no cost in EVE. Significant Spider Splicers The first Splicer encountered in the game is a Spider Splicer named Rose. In Welcome to Rapture, after slicing into Jack's bathysphere, she is remotely scared away by Atlas with his Security Bot. Later she returns as an unmarked "boss" enemy in Neptune's Bounty. She is a Rosebud with unique dialogue and a red jumpsuit. Like all of the other Splicers, she is insane. She sings, drops pink rose petals over Jack, and is fixated on her loss of gentleman callers. She briefly appears at the beginning of the level, but first attacks the player outside of Fontaine Fisheries where Peach Wilkins tells Jack that he is doomed before she drops from a hole in the ceiling. Due to the fact that she will return after the three Splicers have been photographed, even if you lower her health to zero she still will not die. After photographing the three Splicers for Wilkins, she returns at the Gatherer's Garden, more powerful than a normal Spider Splicer. However, this battle is entirely optional, as it takes place only if the player chooses to pick up (or simply walk next to) the Wrench Lurker Tonic placed as bait. Given the usefulness of the Wrench overall it is likely worth the crazy battle, if the player knows how to fight Spider Splicers. BioShock 2 In BioShock 2, Spider Splicers appear to be the most deformed type of Splicer, and they have a unique model named "Crawler." Their appearance is completely bald with swollen gums, an elongated skull, long gangly limbs with claw-like nails, unnaturally flexible joints, constantly cackling maniacal laughter, and facial skin that appears to be peeling off. Strategy Changes *Spider Splicers have a drastically different attack pattern in the sequel, making them much less predictable. In BioShock 2, Spiders are able to perform jumps of extreme length and height, able to jump up balconies and cover the distance between them and the player in a single bound. In fact, one of their new attacks involves jumping towards the player while swinging their hook. *Spider Splicers are also noticeably more durable in the sequel, generally being able to survive twice as much damage as Leadhead Splicers. *The fact that Spider Splicers jump more frequently can be used to the player's advantage: since Spiders cannot change direction mid-air, it is possible to predict their jump path and where they will land. Aiming ahead of a jumping Spider will pay off, as in the first game. *It is recommended to max out research of Spider Splicers in Dionysus Park as they do not appear often afterward, and yield Fountain of Youth, a very useful Tonic, at level 4. *In the sequel, Spider Splicers make a distinct pinging noise that resembles a hammer striking a hollowed out piece of metal while on the ceiling. While in a firefight it may go unnoticed, during simple explorations it will immediately give away the Splicer's position. *Spider Splicers are noticably stronger then their predecessors, as they are able to knock back subject Delta with swift kicks and swings. If not handled with care, a Spider Splicer can easily disorient the player. Recommended Plasmids *Electro Bolt will dislodge Spider Splicers from walls and ceilings, causing them to fall to the ground. If they fall into a puddle of water, they will die instantly and kill anyone else in the puddle of water. *Incinerate! will also cause Spider Splicers to drop down, and its wide area of effect gives the player a much higher chance of landing on target. *Winter Blast will cause Spider Splicers to fall to the ground and shatter. If the player has only purchased Winter Blast 1, this will yield no loot. Recommended Weapons and Ammunition *The Drill is capable of draining a Spider's health very quickly, and since a melee fight will be inevitable it is best to prepare oneself anyway. A fully upgraded Drill can also act as a shield by being able to reflect their hooks. The Drill Dash also does severe damage to Spider Splicers, and knocks them down on the ground for a short amount of time. *Heavy Rivets for the Rivet Gun, although slightly hard to aim, deal more damage than normal Rivets, and as such count as antipersonnel ammunition. *A Machine Gun loaded with Antipersonnel .50 Caliber Rounds will mow down this Splicer type very quickly. The need to aim is negated by this weapon's high rate of fire. *00 Buck for the Double-Barreled Shotgun will deal an enormous amount of damage at close range, and can be used as backup if the enemy gets too close. Phosphorus Buck, although slightly costly, does not require as much accuracy, since only one pellet is required to set the Splicer on fire. *Miniature Turrets for the Hack Tool will deal continuous damage to the enemy. Since it is an NPC, it will never miss, thus putting the Spider at a disadvantage. Help out the Turret, however, otherwise it will get destroyed fairly quickly. Recommended Gene Tonics *Fire Storm will set the Splicer on fire if it gets too close, which more or less condemns it to death. *Electrical Storm will allow the player to quickly finish off a Spider Splicer after receiving melee damage. *The Armored Shell line of Tonics will significantly reduce damage received by a Spider Splicer's attacks. *Sports Boost will allow the player to dodge this Splicer's attacks more frequently. Significant Spider Splicers The only significant Spider Splicer in BioShock 2 is Simon Wales, a leading priest in the Rapture Family, whom Subject Delta encounters in Siren Alley. He is far more powerful than ordinary Spider Splicers, and is the only one to control Security Bots. Subject Delta is required to kill him to obtain the key to the control room of Pumping Station 5, to be able to drain Dionysus Park and save Augustus Sinclair, who's trapped inside a tram there. Trivia *Spider Splicers were originally known as "Ceiling Crawlers", as revealed in the BioShock Developer Walkthrough video.Developer Walkthrough at GameTrailers. *Unlike in BioShock, Spider Splicers featured in BioShock 2 have their own specific model. This has the side effect of making them all male. *Also unlike BioShock, Spider Splicers, now Crawlers, grab to ceilings without hooks. Oddly, in the Launch Trailer, a Crawler Spider Splicer is seen still using hooks despite this ability. However, Simon Wales still uses hooks. **Crawlers probably use special strips of flesh, as seen in Deco Devolution, to accomplish this feat. *It appears that Spider Splicers are regretful of what they have done to themselves ("Why couldn't I have just spliced normal?"). They also show signs of heavy psychological breakdown, worse than most other Splicers ("Those voices, they won't get out of my head!"). *In Console Commands, Spider Splicers are designed as Ceiling Crawlers. *In BioShock the only Splicer models (apart from the Plastered Splicer) that can be a Spider Splicer are: Baby Jane, Toasty, Waders and Rosebud. References fr:Chrosôme plafonnier de:Spider Splicer Category:Research Category:Splicers Category:BioShock Enemies Category:BioShock 2 Enemies